You're So Hypnotising
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: Another day in the life of Jack and Ianto; A different sort of beginning for the two, I think. Enjoy :D.


_Hellooooo readers~ It's been a while... and I realize that I should be working on Hold on Tight but well... I couldn't help myself. Anyways... this is something I wrote a while back. And who doesn't love Ianto/Jack? Mmm3_

Enjoy :D.

* * *

><p>Ianto paused at the coffee maker and sighed. Sometimes he missed being a part of the action. An image of Lisa burned in his mind. Her covered in blood, her screaming for help, her losing the only part of her that was still human; her losing her life.<p>

And sometimes he didn't miss it at all.

Ianto glanced up at Jack and Gwen giggling together. Sometimes he wished they would just fuck each other and get it over with. He furrowed his eyebrows. That wasn't exactly true. He knew, without a doubt, that if they ever actually did anything he would hate it. Jack shifted his eyes toward Ianto and he jumped, their eyes locked.

"Like you care; I clean up your shit!" The memory whizzed by quicker than it had happened and Ianto looked away, disgusted. He ignored the confused expression that Jack blatantly displayed. It was true, though. All Ianto ever did was clean up after them, make them coffee. They never once asked about him.

They didn't care about him. Jack didn't care about him.

"Jack! I'm picking up Weevil sightings on the radar!" Ianto perked up at the sound of Tosh's voice and casually watched Owen, Gwen, and Jack reach for their equipment.

"Alright, team, let's go!" And they were out the door quicker than Ianto could see. He made himself a cup of coffee and lounged on the nearest couch. He wondered how long it would be before they came back this time. Sighing, he grabbed the nearest magazine and glanced through it before nodding off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Ianto woke to a gentle prodding and the sound of his name. He lazily cracked open an eye and when he saw Jack he swore, he wasn't supposed to fall asleep on the job! He stood up quickly, nearly bumping heads with Jack.<p>

"Sorry Sir! I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry!" Ianto apologized profusely, hoping Jack wouldn't be too angry. He continued mumbling apologies until Jack had to grab his shoulders to snap him out of it.

"It's fine, Ianto. Stop apologizing." Ianto sighed and absentmindedly fixed his tie. He glanced around the Hub.

"Where's the rest of the team, Sir?"  
>"Home. It is kind of late. They left a while ago."<br>"If you don't mind me asking… then why are you still here?"

Jack shrugged and turned to go to his office. "You should head on home." Ianto headed toward the door, rubbing his sore neck. "Jones!" Ianto turned at the sound of his name.

"Yes Sir?"  
>"A cup of coffee before you leave, if it's not too much trouble."<br>"No trouble at all, Sir."

And Ianto was back to work.

* * *

><p>Ianto carefully walked into Jack's office, cup in hand. Jack was busy shifting through piled of papers. He wondered what was written on them sometimes, but he brushed the though aside. Ianto placed the cup Jack's desk and turned to leave. "Goodnight Sir."<p>

"Ianto," Ianto cringed at the sound of his voice. He really just wanted to go home and sleep. He turned, but stayed silent. Jack was staring at him intently, casing a shiver to run down his spine. "How are you?" Ianto blinked. _What?_

"I'm…" _Awful, sad, depressed, angry, tired._ "I'm okay, Sir. Why do you ask?" Jack seemed skeptical but shrugged.

"I just wanted to know how things were." Ianto's heart ached. _A little too late for that, I think. _He ignored it and faked a smile, "Thank you, Sir. I should head on home, goodnight." He left and was more relieved than not when Jack didn't call for him again.

The next day Ianto wondered if he should just relive the days of highschool and just play hooky. He was almost sure that no one would notice if he were there or not. He was only the coffee boy, after all.

Ianto studied himself in the mirror, turned the corners of his lips in an attempt to smile, and left. As soon as Ianto entered the Hub, he sighed. In all his years of working for Torchwood, he would never have though he'd hate coming to work this much.

"Ianto Jones," He jumped and turned, almost bumping noses with Jack. Feeling hazy at the close proximity, he took a clumsy step back. Jack eyed him carefully, "You're early." Ianto meant to come late, her really did. Things just never worked to his advantage. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thought I should get a head start on the coffee, Sir."

Jack went to place a hand on Ianto's shoulder, but he awkwardly avoided it. The hurt was evident, if only for a second, and Ianto almost felt bad; but not quite. "The usual, Sir?"  
>"Are you okay?" Something in Ianto snapped and he glared.<p>

"I don't need your pity, Jack!" An apology immediately leapt to his mouth but he bit down on his tongue and walked away. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned after him. "And what makes you think that I pity you?"

Anger boiled and Ianto turned to stare at Jack in disbelief. "I can't believe you! The only reason you've been paying any attention to me lately is because Lisa's dead! Because you killed her! Because I told you, you didn't care! If that's not pity then please, Jack, enlighten me!" Ianto was fuming and he really wanted nothing more than to punch jack right in the nose.

"I care."

Ianto laughed bitterly and glared again. "I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Jack. You don't care, you never did." Ianto was so consumed with anger that he failed to notice how close Jack had gotten until he crushed his lips against his. When he pulled away, Ianto sputtered incomprehensive sentences.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?"

Ianto clamped his mouth shut, his face burning red. He attempted a glare but when it came out as less than intimidating, he stumbled toward the coffee maker, embarrassed. His heart hammered against his chest and he ended up dropping the cup he had. Coffee and glass spread across the floor.

He cursed under his breath and Jack watched him in amusement. "Let me help you." When Jack got close, Ianto jumped up and dropped the shards of glass he was holding. "I need some air, excuse me." Jack smirked and his eyes followed the rushed back that was Ianto.

"Hurry back."

* * *

><p>When Ianto came back from a much needed walk, Jack was in his office and the rest of the crew was there. "Oh, Ianto! You're back! Can I get some coffee?" Tosh looked up pleadingly from her computer, looking stressed. Ianto smiled. Tosh was the one he could tolerate the most. "No problem."<p>

Tosh smiled gratefully and went back to her report. HE ended up making a cup for everyone. When it came to Jack's cup, he casually asked Gwen to give it, claiming he was too busy. She shot him a questioning glance but kept quiet.

When it was nearing the end of the day and Ianto was getting ready to leave, he took a quick peek around the Hub. He felt his eye twitch at the mess in the lounge. Instead of grabbing a garbage bag, he sat down. The second he did, Jack seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Slacking off?

Ianto's eyes widened and he immediately went to work. "Not at all! Sorry, Sir." Jack faked a pout and Ianto's eyes lingered at his mouth. "Back to the formalities, huh?" Ianto swallowed hard and tried concentrating on the trash instead of Jack's lips.

"Of course. It was very rude of me to do so otherwise, Sir."  
>"I liked it better otherwise. You know, on <span>friendlier<span> terms." He grinned and crossed his arms. "We did kiss, after all." Ianto froze for a long moment and had to force himself to turn in Jack's direction.  
>"To be fair, Sir, you kissed <span>me<span>." Jack scoffed.

"Technicalities! You still enjoyed it, admit it." Ianto bit his tongue to keep quiet, eyes still lingering on Jack's mouth. "You'd want nothing more than for me to kiss you again." Ianto snapped his eyes up to Jack's. "Sorry, Sir, but you're wrong. I do believe, however, that you want to kiss me." Jack took a few steps closer and instead of backing away, Ianto stayed put.

"And? If you were right… would you let me?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Ianto cursed himself for answering honestly. He was supposed to be angry with Jack; on the borderline of hate. Why was that so impossible? Jack grinned and just barely let his lips brush against Ianto's when a familiar Welsh accent interrupted him. "Oh, God! I'm sorry! I just… I forgot my bag… I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Gwen's eyes widened and she stood, shell shocked. Jack frowned and tuned to reprimand her on interrupting when Ianto cut in. He cleared his throat, "There was nothing to interrupt." There was no way he was going to let himself fall for Jack's charms. He grabbed her bag, bringing it over to her. He handed it to her and brushed past her. "Goodnight!"

After Ianto was gone, Gwen calmed down. "What was that!" Jacked glared half-heartedly at her. "Damn!" She stared incredulously,  
>"What!"<br>"Not sure if I'll ever get another chance to do that again…"

Not fully understanding, Gwen stared questioningly at the man deep in thought. "…Sorry?"

* * *

><p>The next day Ianto was seriously considering skipping out on work. Only it would be for completely different reasons. The one thing on his mind was to avoid Jack at all costs. Things didn't seem to be going his way when he found himself early to work again.<p>

"Early again? I'm beginning to think you're planning this."  
>"If only you knew how wrong you were, Sir." Jack faked a pout.<br>"That really hurts, Ianto." Ianto couldn't help but smile. He apologized as sincerely as a fake apology could be and went to the lounge to finish cleaning the mess he left. He stopped when he saw the room clean.

"You left without finishing; I should dock your pay for that." Ianto turned to see Jack leaning against the door frame. He gave Jack an apologetic look and went to go make coffee, but Jack stepped in his way. "You left before I could kiss you."

Ianto nearly choked on his spit. He attempted to walk by Jack, but he wouldn't budge. "Cant I kiss you now?" Ianto had to force himself to say no; Jack frowned.

"I seem to remember you saying I could."  
>"I've changed my mind."<br>"And why the sudden change?" Ianto tried to move past him again but Jack stayed firm.  
>"Because… because I don't <span>want<span> you to."  
>"Bull<span>shit<span>!" Ianto flinched and looked to the side,  
>"It's true."<br>"And I don't believe you. Ianto, look at me. I want to kiss you."

Ianto fidgeted under Jack's stare. He was trying to stay calm and no give in and was relieved it was working so far. "Why?" Jack faltered,  
>"What do you mean <span>why<span>? I just said because I want to."  
>"Right. And <span>why<span> do you want to! I'm not…" Ianto trailed off and backed away. "Never mind." Jack stared at him suspiciously, "You're not what?"

"I'm not just some guy that you can have some quick fling with. I don't want to be just some guy, Jack!" Ianto was getting angry again so he clamped his mouth shut and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"I never said that I wanted this to be a quick fling."

Ianto sighed, "I know you, Jack. That's how it always is for you." Jack smiled and moved closer.  
>"Maybe, but you're different. I like you."<br>"I don't believe you," Despite his words, Ianto's face burned and his heart beat hard against his chest. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Jack leaned his arms on Ianto shoulders and linked his fingers together. "I promise." Even if Ianto wanted to get away, he probably couldn't. He glared halfheartedly up at Jack, cheeks pink. Jack merely grinned in response. "So what do you say?"  
>"About?"<p>

Jack pressed their foreheads together, "Me kissing you, of course." Ianto chuckled.

"You're quite the stubborn one."  
>"Mmm. And then maybe after work I can take you out to this nice little diner a few blocks from here."<br>"Sounds nice." Ianto smiled and played with the hem of Jack's coat. Jack grinned and brushed their lips together for a brief moment.  
>"There's plenty more where that came from." Ianto placed his hand on Jack's arm and leaned into him just as Jack leaned down to place a short, chaste kiss on Ianto's lips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Right. So, that's that. I didn't exactly re-read this... and I don't plan on it. HA. moving on...<em>

_(I was informed that Gwen's accent is actually Welsh, so I edited that bit :D)  
><em>

I hope you guys enjoyed it~ I absolutely love them together... always will3

Criticism is welcome is a nice little review :D.

~UnbalancedKiss


End file.
